jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Barry Galbraith
Joseph Barry Galbraith (December 18, 1919, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania - January 13, 1983, Bennington, Vermont) was an American jazz guitarist. Galbraith moved to New York City from Vermont in the early 1940s and found work playing with Babe Russin, Art Tatum, Red Norvo, Hal McIntyre, and Teddy Powell. He played with Claude Thornhill in 1941-42 and again in 1946-49 after serving in the Army. He did a tour with Stan Kenton in 1953. Galbraith did extensive work as a studio musician for NBC and CBS in the 1950s and 1960s; among those he played with were Miles Davis, Michel Legrand, Tal Farlow, Coleman Hawkins, John Lewis, Hal McKusick, Oscar Peterson, Max Roach, George Russell, and Tony Scott. He also accompanied the singers Anita O'Day, Chris Connor, Billie Holiday, Helen Merrill, Sarah Vaughan and Dinah Washington on record. He was a mentor to Ralph Patt. In 1961 he appeared in the film After Hours. In 1963-64 he played on Gil Evans's album The Individualism of Gil Evans, and in 1965 he appeared on the Stan Getz/Eddie Sauter-led soundtrack to Mickey One. From 1970 to 1975 he taught at CUNY, and published a guitar method book in 1982. From 1976-77 Galbraith taught guitar at New England Conservatory in Boston. Discography As sideman With Cannonball Adderley *''Jump for Joy'' (EmArcy, 1958) With John Benson Brooks *''Alabama Concerto'' (Riverside, 1958) With Clifford Brown *''Clifford Brown with Strings'' (EmArcy, 1955) With Gil Evans *''Into the Hot'' (Impulse!, 1961) *''The Individualism of Gil Evans'' (Verve, 1964) With Art Farmer *''Last Night When We Were Young'' (ABC-Paramount, 1957) *''Listen to Art Farmer and the Orchestra'' (Mercury, 1962) With Curtis Fuller *''Cabin in the Sky'' (Impulse!, 1962) With Johnny Griffin *''White Gardenia'' (Riverside, 1961) With Johnny Hartman *''The Voice That Is!'' (Impulse!, 1964) With Coleman Hawkins *''The Hawk Flies High'' (1957) *''Desafinado'' (Impulse!, 1962) With Billy Holiday *''Lady in Satin'' (Columbia, 1958) With John Lee Hooker *''It Serves You Right to Suffer'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Milt Jackson *''Ballads & Blues'' (Atlantic, 1956) *''The Ballad Artistry of Milt Jackson'' (Atlantic, 1959) *''Jazz 'n' Samba'' (Impulse!, 1964) With Steve Kuhn and Toshiko Akiyoshi *''The Country and Western Sound of Jazz Pianos'' (Dauntless, 1963) With Mundell Lowe *''Satan in High Heels'' (soundtrack) (Charlie Parker, 1961) With Gary McFarland and Clark Terry *''Tijuana Jazz'' (Impulse!, 1965) With Helen Merrill *''Helen Merrill with Strings'' (EmArcy, 1955) With Mark Murphy *''Rah!'' (Riverside, 1961) With Oliver Nelson *''Oliver Nelson Plays Michelle'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Jackie Paris *''The Song Is Paris'' (Impulse!, 1962) With Paul Quinichette *''Moods'' (EmArcy, 1954) With George Russell *''The Jazz Workshop'' (RCA Victor, 1957) *''New York, N.Y.'' (Decca, 1959) *''Jazz in the Space Age'' (Decca, 1960) With Shirley Scott *''Everybody Loves a Lover'' (Impulse!, 1964) *''Great Scott!! (Impulse!, 1964)'' With Sonny Stitt *''The Matadors Meet the Bull'' (Roulette, 1965) With Gábor Szabó *''Gypsy '66'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Clark Terry and Chico O'Farrill *''Spanish Rice'' (Impulse!, 1966) With The Thad Jones / Mel Lewis Orchestra *Central Park North'' (Solid State, 1969)'' With Stanley Turrentine *''Always Something There'' (Blue Note, 1968) References *class=artist|id=p78469/biography|pure_url=yes}} Barry Galbraith at Allmusic Category:Guitarists